


Best. Mummy. Ever.

by Leuny (Aibhilin)



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Leuny
Summary: Oder: Darf ich ein bisschen Kuchen~? Wer unter uns hat wohl nicht mit leeren Klopapierrollen gespielt als Kind? Ein junger Kaito will das perfekte Halloween-Kostüm für sich finden und findet auf dem Weg dahin so einiges anders... ich weiß, dass Halloween, was, sechs, sieben Monate weg ist noch, aber dieses Plothäschen wollte unbedingt SOFORT geschrieben werden! Wer bin ich, mich da dagegenzustellen? ; ) Oneshot.Das ist eine der Fanfiktionen, die ich ursprünglich in ihrer englischen Variante von ff.net herübergeholt habe. Das bedeutet, dass ich eventuelle Fehler etc. später erst ausbessern werde. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!
Relationships: Kuroba Chikage & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Chikage & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Kuroba Touichi, Kuroba Chikage & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Chikage/Kuroba Touichi, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Kuroba Touichi, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 1





	Best. Mummy. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best. Mummy. Ever.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064481) by [Leuny (Aibhilin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Leuny). 



> Das ist eine (lose) Übersetzung meiner eigenen Fanfic "Best. Mummy. Ever.", die ich in englischer Sprache schon längst veröffentlicht habe. (Den Link findet ihr oben, wo "inspired by" steht) Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht allzu viele Fehler auf Deutsch gemacht - wenn ja, zögert nicht, mir das mitzuteilen, liebe Leser! :D

Kaito war glücklich. Er ging nun schon seit ein bisschen über einen Monat in die Schule und er liebte es! Die Schule machte Spaß! Besonders weil Aoko, seine beste Freundin, in der selben Klasse wie er war! Das Leben war schön.

Aber schönere Dinge kamen erst noch auf sie zu, dachte er. Der kleine Junge war aufgeregt. Denn in weniger als einer Woche würde ein besonderer Tag auf sie zukommen, ein Feiertag, von dem er schon länger als er denken konnte ein großer Fan war. Ja, seine Eltern hatten früh begonnen, in ihm eine spezielle (Vor-)Freude für diesen englischen Feiertag zu entwickeln. Nämlich war nächste Woche Halloween.

Nun kam es, dass Halloween jedes Jahr etwas Neues für den Jungen mit sich brachte und er freute sich schon sehr darauf! Im Vorjahr hatte er den Tag mit beiden seiner Eltern verbracht, bevor sie ihn mit Aoko und ihrem Vater losgeschickt hatten, um von Haus zu Haus zu gehen. Die Kinder waren gruselig anzusehen gewesen: ihre Kostüme waren extrem farbenfroh gewesen (naja, zumindest seines) und außergewöhnlich, und Kaito war sehr stolz darauf gewesen, dass er sich seines selbst hatte einfallen lassen. Dieses Jahr wollte der Junge etwas sogar noch Außergewöhnlicheres tragen!

Oh, wie der Junge Halloween liebte! Mit zwei Verkleidungsartisten in der Familie, war das so ein großes Wunder? Der Grinser, der ihm über das Gesicht huschte, als er daran dachte, als was er sich dieses Jahr verkleiden würde, zeigte Zähne. Aber er wollte Aoko nicht verschrecken, daher bemühte er sich, den Grinser klein zu halten.

Naja, in einem gewissen Rahmen, zumindest, da seine beste Freundin ihn nicht grundlos ein bisschen argwöhnisch anschaute. Ihre Gedanken waren auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen: was mochte Kaito nun wohl aushecken? Normalerweise folgte auf ein solches Grinsen ein Streich oder ein anderes Abenteuer, in das sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch hineinverstrickt werden würde. In der Nähe des Jungen zu sein war immer ein Heidenspaß, aber sie hatte bereits von Anfang an gelernt, dass seine Ideen... ausarten konnten.

Öfter als nicht geschah es, dass das junge Mädchen die Rolle übernahm, den Jungen dazu zu bringen, seine Ideen zumindest ein bisschen runterzuschrauben, sodass zumindest kein Erwachsener allzu skandalös dreinschaute, wenn er sich das Resultat besah. Sie hatte sie ganz natürlich angenommen, als wäre sie ein Naturtalent darin. Das war wahrscheinlich dem Einfluss ihrer Eltern zu verdanken, aber woher sollte sie das schon wissen? Das einzige, worüber sie sich im Klaren war, war der Umstand, dass Kaitos Grinsen nichts Gutes verhieß. Und sie war schon neugierig, welchen Plan er sich dieses Mal ersonnen hatte. Tja, nichts einfacher als das: sie konnte ihn ja danach fragen.

* * *

Am Vorabend des 31. Oktobers saß der Junge niedergeschlagen im Wohnraum zuhause und dachte darüber nach, was er an diesem Tag alles gesehen hatte. Es war unfair. Heute schien es, als hätte jeder in der Welt gewusst, was er vorgehabt hatte und beschlossen, seine Pläne als die ihren auszugeben; in der letzten Woche waren alle Kinder, die er gesehn hatte, in unterschiedlichen Varianten seines auserwählten Kostümes unterwegs gewesen. Vier seiner Schulkollegen hatten Aoko und er lauthals gehört, als sie verkündeten, in welchen Kostümierungen sie außer Haus gehen wollten – es waren alles Versionen seiner Idee. Und es war noch nicht mal offiziell Halloween!

Ursprünglich war es ja seine Idee gewesen! Warum hatte sich die ganze Welt plötzlich gegen ihn verschworen? Er musste über neue Möglichkeiten nachdenken und ein anderes Kostüm auswählen. All das, innerhalb eines Tages? War das genug Zeit dafür? Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich, denn er machte sich Sorgen. Als was konnte er sich bloß verkleiden?

Kaito wusste nicht allzu viel über Halloween, nur halt, dass es eine Tradition war, verkleidet außer Haus zu gehen und kostümiert bei den Nachbarn Süßigkeiten abzuholen. Derjenige, der das ausgefallendste Kostüm besaß, bekam normalerweise auch ein bisschen mehr Süßes als alle anderen. Das war der spaßige Teil. Hmmm. Also war alles was er tun musste, die Leute mit seinem Kostüm dazu zu bringen, im Süßigkeiten zu geben? Sie sollten das Kostüm mögen, das er sich überlegt hatte, um bereit zu sein, ihm dann Schokolade zu überreichen. Ooooh, Schokolade!

Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und die dunkle Atmosphäre um ihn herum lichtete sich. Tja, wenn er wollte, dass ihm die Leute Süßigkeiten gaben, dann sollte er sie doch von Anfang an dazu bringen, an das zu denken, was sie ihm geben sollten, nicht? Eine Idee für ein potenzielles Kostüm kam ihm in den Sinn. Es war eine dieser Ideen, die einen nicht gehen ließen, ohne dass man sie ausprobiert hatte. Das Lächeln hatte sich in ein Grinsen verwandelt und der Junge sprang von der Couch auf und war schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer im Obergeschoß, wo seine Mutter beim Aufräumen war. Er hatte eine wichtige Frage im Kopf, die er ihr stellen musste.

* * *

Es war der Tag von Halloween – der Lieblingsfeiertag der Familie – und ihr Mann und sie waren gerade in der Küche. Er war dabei, ein Glas Saft zu trinken und die Zeitung zu lesen und sie räumte den Geschirrspüler aus. Sie wollte für später einen Kuchen backen, aber das Mehl war seltsamerweise nicht aufzufinden. Darum hatte sie es sich kurzfristig umüberlegt und räumte ein wenig auf, während ihr Ehemann ihr Gesellschaft leistete. Der Tag hatte friedlich begonnen, ihr Mann hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem keine Show für den Abend angesetzt und die eine kurze Vorstellung, die er am Morgen gegeben hatte, war ihm gut gelungen. Kaum etwas konnte die angenehme Ruhe stören, dachte sie.

Das war die Szene, auf die ihr Sohn und seine beste Freundin stießen, als sie in die Küche kamen. Oh, es war ein Glückstreffer gewesen, dass sie Aokos Familie kennengelernt hatten, kurz nachdem sie hergezogen waren. Seine Eltern waren bald darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass die beiden innnerhalb kürzester Zeit Freunde fürs Leben geworden waren. Der Junge zögerte und zauderte, als er da in der Tür zur Küche stand, und hatte den Kopf gesenkt, als würde er gerade für sich formulieren, was er seinen Eltern beichten wollte. Mit einem Lächeln schaute seine Mutter ihn an und fragte ihn: „Was ist los?“

Auf ihre Frage hin drehte sich auch ihr Mann um, um die beiden kurz mit einem Nicken zu begrüßen, bevor er sich wieder seiner Zeitung zuwandte. Der Bursche war sichtlich nervös, biß sich auf die Unterlippe und lugte sie mit besorgten Augen an. Seine Mutter hob eine Augenbraue, amüsiert. So still und leise kannte sie ihren Sohnemann ja gar nicht.

Normalerweise hieß das, dass er etwas ausgefressen hatte. Da er aber direkt vor ihr stand, zweifelte sie daran, ob er in diesem Moment eine verrückte Idee im Sinn hatte. Hatte er also bereits etwas gemacht, was er ihnen nun beichten würde? Tja, sie würde es erst erfahren, wenn er den Mund aufmachte. Die Stille zog sich unangenehmerweise in die Länge, deshalb verließ sie ihren Platz hinter dem Tisch, ging auf die Kinder zu und bückte sich, um auf derselben Höhe mit ihnen zu sprechen.

„Was ist denn, Kaito? Ist etwas geschehen?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann zögerte er. Oh, also war etwas geschehen. Oder war er sich einfach nicht sicher? Sie wusste nicht, was sie aus seinem Verhalten herauslesen sollte. Über ihre Schulter blickend, bemerkte sie, dass ihr Mann sich ebenfalls wieder zu den Kindern umgedreht hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz – er wusste auch nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte –, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu. Es war ganz schön verwirrend. Aoko wusste scheinbar auch nicht, wie sie am besten ausdrücken konnte, was passiert war, denn sie hatte denselben halb-besorgten, halb-schuldigen Gesichtsausdruck wie Kaito.

„Ich...“ begann er, dann wusste er nicht mehr weiter. „Ich... ich wollte nur fragen... ob wir ein bisschen Sahne haben könnten? Bitte?“ Die bittenden Augen beider Kinder vor ihr ließen sie dahinschmelzen, obwohl Aoko offensichtlich nicht wusste, wie die Sahne in den Plänen Kaitos wohl Verwendung fände. Das Mädchen schaute ein wenig verwirrt drein. Währenddessen verschwanden die Augenbrauen der Mutter fast schon in ihren Stirnfranzen. War das alles gewesen? Sie neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und nickte.

„Ja, natürlich könnt ihr ein wenig Sahne haben. Aber wir haben keine bunten Zuckerperlen oder irgendetwas zum Deko-“ ihr Vorschlag wurde vom Kopfschütteln ihres Jungen unterbrochen. Perplex schaute sie ihn an. Er hörte auf und erklärte ihr: „Nein, wir brauchen nichts davon! Können wir einfach nur die Sahne haben, bitte?“ Was für eine seltsame Bitte. Nun war sie neugierig, was genau er mit der Sahne vorhatte. Aber vorläufig sagte sie nichts, ging zum Kühlschrank und holte die Schlagsahne hervor.

Mit einer kurzen Warnung, vorsichtig zu sein und nicht zu viel auf einmal davon zu essen, gab sie sie dem nun sehr viel aufgeregteren Jungen, bevor er – mit einem schnellen „Ja, Okaa-san, ich weeeeeiß!“ und einem Augenrollen als Antwort – auch schon aus dem Zimmer gelaufen war und Aoko ihm mit langsameren Schritten folgte und die Türe schloß.

Chikage wusste, dass der Junge die Warnung gut kannte, aber sie konnte nicht umhin, eine kleine Vorahnung davon zu haben, dass, was immer er wohl ausgeheckt hatte, es nichts Gutes sein konnte. Ein Streich, vielleicht? Ihre Augen huschten nach rechts, wo ihr Mann nur mit den Schultern zuckte: er wusste auch nicht, was es damit auf sich hatte. Super, er war ihr hierbei keine große Hilfe also.

Ach, sie würden es ja bald erfahren, schätzte sie. Solange der Junge Teller benutzte, wenn er die Schlagsahne aß, konnte sie sich kaum beschweren. Es war schließlich ein Feiertag und ein wenig Sahne sollte ihm keinen allzu großen Zuckerschock verpassen, bevor sie am Abend gemeinsam um die Häuser zogen. Das Haus war für zirka fünf Minuten verdächtig ruhig.

Dann vernahmen beide einige laute Geräusche, die eindeutig aus dem Nebenzimmer stammten. Was machten die Kinder da nur? Ihr Mann blickte in ihre Augen und derselbe Gedanke fand sich in den seinen wieder: das einzige, was ihre Neugierde stillen konnte, war, in den Wohnraum, der sich ja direkt neben der Küche befand, zu gehen, und nachzuschauen.

Also faltete der Magier die Zeitung weg und sie machten sich auf den Weg, um dem Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Was sie jedoch wiederfanden, als sie die Tür öffneten, war überhaupt nicht, was sie erwartet hatten.

Naja, zu sagen, dass sie auch nur irgendetwas erwarteten, war wahrscheinlich zuviel der Annahme – sie dachten sich halt, dass, was auch immer ihr Sohn im Schilde führte, etwas mit der Sahne zu tun hatte, und möglicherweise auch nur das simple Genießen derselben beinhaltete. Vielleicht waren sogar Teller im Spiel, wenn alles gut ging, es gab schließlich welche in der unteren Schublade des Kastens direkt neben der Tür zur Küche.

Das Tableau, das sie antrafen, bestand definitiv zumindest zu einem Teil aus Schlagsahne, sie hatten also zumindest ein wenig recht mit ihren Annahmen. Es bestand aber auch aus weißer Bettwäsche, großen Tüchern, Handtüchern und Klopapier – und das alles war weitläufig verteilt im Raum in einem Radius von zirka zwei Metern um die beiden Kinder herum. Alles war weiß. Es war fast schon gruselig. Das ganze Ensemble erinnerte die beiden Erwachsenen an eine Geistershow, die sie mal gesehen hatten. Das Ausmaß an Weiß darin hatte sie damals auch geblendet.

Um ihrer Sinne wieder Herr zu werden, drehten sie sich im Türrahmen zur Küche schnell einmal um und mussten einmal mit den Augen zwinkern, denn dieser Raum war unverändert und erfrischend normal, im Gegensatz zum Wohnraum. Als nächstes schlossen sie ihre Augen, zählten bis sieben, bevor sie sie wieder öffneten und sich umdrehten. Nein, nichts hatte sich verändert inzwischen. Nun ja, jetzt wusste Chikage, wo sich ihr Mehl versteckt hatte: es war großzügig über das Sofa und ihren Sohn verteilt worden, wo die Schlagsahne das ihrige tat, um dem Jungen die Haare weiß einzufärben.

Er hatte ein weißes T-Shirt an. Wollte er sich dieses Jahr als Geist verkleiden? Sie hatte gedacht, er wollte dieses Mal etwas anderes machen, weil er schon so viele andere Geister gesehn hatte? Hatte er sich nicht gestern beschwert, dass so viele seiner Schulkollegen als Geist gehen wollten und er nicht da stehen wollte als derjenige, der die anderen imitierte? Schlussendlich war es ihr Ehemann, der zuerst seine Stimme wiederfand, um die Stille zu brechen und die Kinder aus ihrer Schockstarre zu reißen.

„Was, bitte, macht ihr da?“ war seine ausgewählte Formulierung. In der Zwischenzeit hatten sich ihre Gedanken verselbständigt und die „Wie“s und „Wann“s und „Warum“s jagten einander in einem Versuch, das vor ihr befindliche mit ihrem mentalen Bild von ihrem Wohnzimmer zu vereinbaren.

Aoko war es, die seine Frage beantwortete: „Wir wollten uns nur verkleiden. Mein Kostüm ist einfach, darum sind wir gerade dabei, Kaitos zu machen.“ Das Mädchen zeigte auf die Tür, die vom Wohnraum in den Hausgang führte, wo sich wohl ihr eigenes Kostüm gerade befand, in relativer Sicherheit einfach dadurch, dass es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht im Wohnzimmer war. „Kaito wollte etwas Besonderes machen, darum...“ Aoko wusste nicht, wie sie weiter erklären konnte, was passiert war, dass der Raum nun so aussah. Sie blickte Kaito hilflos an.

„Ich möchte als Kuchen gehen!“ Der Junge konnte es nicht mehr für sich behalten. Seine Eltern sahen ihn fragend an. Ein Kuchen? Auch Aoko schaute ihn mit verwirrten Blick an, während die Erwachsenen eins und eins zusammenzuzählen versuchten. Es machte nicht wirklich viel Sinn. Die Frage musste von ihren Gesichtern abzulesen gewesen sein, denn Kaito machte sich schnell daran, ihnen zu erzählen, was ihn dazu geführt hatte, ihr Wohnzimmer in einen derartigen Zustand zu versetzen.

Nickend erklärte er ihnen: „Ja! Weil nämlich die Leute den Kindern, die verkleidet zu ihnen kommen, Süßes geben, nicht wahr?“ Seine Eltern nickten, zögerlich, noch immer im Dunkeln, wo das wohl hinführte. „Naja, wenn die Leute, die ich besuche, wissen, dass ich Kuchen mag, dann geben sie mir doch bestimmt Kuchen? Und weil ich nicht jedem das einzeln erklären wollte, wollte ich es ihnen zeigen!“

Was bedeutete, zumindest in seinem Kopf, dass er sich als Kuchen für Halloween verkleiden musste. Das war ja wohl die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung, oder nicht?

Sein Vater konnte sich nicht verkneifen, auf diese geistreiche Erklärung hin laut loszuprusten. Das verdächtige Zittern um den Mund der Mutter herum, beziehungsweise ihr lautes Lachen, nachdem sie den Raum verließ und die Küchentür hinter sich zustieß, lockerten die bis dahin recht angespannte Atmosphäre im Wohnzimmer nur weiter. Mit Sicherheit würde Kaito später, wenn er groß war, verstehen, warum genau seine Mutter diesen exakten Moment als so lustig empfand, dass sie nicht umhin konnte, von der Situation ein Foto zu schießen? Praktischerweise war die Kamera exakt dort platziert, wo sie sich gerade befand, und sie zögerte keinen Augenblick, um durch den Schlitz der Türe eine Momentaufnahme vom Nachbarraum zu machen.

Ehrlich, es hatte alles eine sehr vernünftige Erklärung, man musste sie nur suchen.

* * *

Später, nachdem sein Vater sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte und seine Mutter wieder das Wohnzimmer betreten konnte, ohne in (Lach-)Tränen auszubrechen, bekamen die Kinder wertvolle Tipps und Tricks von den professionellen Verkleidungsexperten der Familie. Nicht umsonst war sein Vater Magier von Beruf – Verkleidungen aller Art zählten schon längst zu seinem Repertoire. Die Toilettenpapierrollen wurden bald weggeschmissen und die Kartonboxen, die sich – durch geschickte Bewegungen des Zauberers – in der Luft weiß verfärbten zum großen Erstaunen der jüngsten im Publikum, fanden Verwendung als ein immer tragbareres Kuchenkostüm für Kaito, Dekorationen inklusive.

Nichtsdestotrotz kam die größte Überraschung erst noch, denn während die beiden Kinder sich fertig machten, um durch die Nachbarschaft zu streifen und sich gerade die Schuhe angezogen hatten, entdeckten sie, dass Kaitos Eltern beide in weißen Kostümen bereits auf sie warteten. Chikage war umhüllt von etwas, das aussah, als hätte sie sich Toilettenpapier um ihren Körper gewickelt – und nur ihre Augen und ihr Mund und ihre Nase waren davon befreit geblieben – und Tôichi trug ein weißes Leinenbettlaken, das von seinen Schultern hing, er hatte sich offensichtlich als Geist verkleidet.

Eine Hand um seine Frau geschlungen, fragte Tôichi nach Kaitos Meinung zu ihren Kostümen. Mit offenem Mund konnte der Junge sich kaum vom unerwarteten Anblick seiner Eltern lösen. Ein wenig zaudernd, hoffnungsvoll, bemerkte er, „Ihr kommt mit uns mit? Ihr zieht mit uns um die Häuser dieses Jahr?“ Beide nickten und lächelten den Kindern wohlwollend zu. In der ganzen Aufregung um sein eigenes Kostüm hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, wer die beiden Kinder dieses Jahr überhaupt begleiten würde.

Aoko starrte beide Erwachsene verwirrt an. „Aber Papa sagte doch schon, dass er mit uns mitkommt!“ kommentierte sie, ihre Augenbrauen gerunzelt auf der Stirn.

Chikage trat heraus aus der halben Umarmung, um näher zu den Kindern zu kommen, und kniete vor ihnen nieder. „Ja.“ Ihr Lächeln formte sich zu einem Grinsen, das Aoko bekannt vorkam. „Wisst ihr, wir gehen alle zusammen dieses Jahr. Miteinander.“

Die Überraschung in den jungen Gesichtern wandelte sich zu Freude. Dieses Halloween würde eines werden, an das sie sich noch Jahre später erinnern würden!

Und sollte ihr kleiner Junge ein bisschen zu viel Spaß daran haben, wenn er seinem Vater nachher beim „Auspacken“ seiner Mutter half, als wäre sie ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, konnte das nur als Plus angesehen werden.

**Author's Note:**

> Gewidmet ist diese Geschichte meiner Schwester, die alle ihre Jobs immer noch sehr gut macht, finde ich. :)


End file.
